


模范男友

by lost_in_barcelona



Series: 模范男友系列 [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: 711, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, senru - Freeform, 仙流, 仙道彰, 流川枫, 灌篮高手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_barcelona/pseuds/lost_in_barcelona
Summary: 全国大赛后，流川养成了经常来找仙道一对一的习惯。他每周五在陵南校门口等（堵）仙道，长此以往，被陵南众戏称为骑着白马（自行车）接仙道的模范男友。面对此般调侃，仙道笑而不语，流川则浑然不觉。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will translate my works into English once I have time.

1.

你若有幸站在陵南高中教学楼三楼的过道上向外望，就会发现校门外的旖旎景致与车来人往将被一览无遗。所以，要是此时出现了某些矗立在校门口特别扎眼的人，绝对逃不开越野宏明那双尖利的眼。

“哟~~仙道！快出来，看谁来了！”

一时间，原本宽敞的走廊因越野的一声疾呼，挤满了看热闹的围观群众。  
似乎是为了渲染此时让人莫名兴奋悸动的气氛，此起彼伏的口哨声响起一片，连绵不绝。陵南篮球队的队员们一字排开，池上、植草和管平趴在过道的栏杆上，和始作俑者越野笑作一团。福田则站在离那四人两米开外的地方，想要默默地与之划清界限。

通常来说，每个小团体都会有一位灵魂人物的存在。而一旦作为该团体中的灵魂人物，他的一颦一笑、举手投足都无形间影响着一个团体的氛围，更别提该人物由于受到额外多的聚光灯的瞩目，理所当然也会成为该团体内部首当其冲的被八卦对象。

仙道彰，就是这么一个耀眼的存在。作为陵南篮球队的王牌，陵南二年级生里的佼佼者，陵南校园里的风云人物，仙道完全不能跳脱这一传统厄运。

然而，仙道彰却又是个不同于一般人的任性的存在，就连作为他队友、同班同学兼死党的越野同学，整整两年都没能嗅出半点风吹草动的花边新闻味来。

你看那仙道，每次翘练习或是翘课偷懒，不是在家睡大觉就是在海边钓鱼发呆，既没有开启头悬梁、锥刺股的“以学习为首要任务”的学霸模式，更不会有“妈妈说只能做朋友”的乖宝宝式自觉，越野想不通，队友们帮他代收的情书一沓沓，就连作为学长的池上都拜他所赐、近水楼台“顺”了个仙道命女朋友，为什么他还是波澜不惊地笑得一脸与己无关的无辜样？

若说仙道是年少晚熟还未开窍？越野宁可咬舌自尽。若说仙道是少年老成看破红尘？越野会第一个跳起来骂你修仙小说看多了。

关于这个问题，陵南众谁也说服不了谁，当时只有福田在旁悠悠地来了一句：天才都是孤独的。

越野虽然暗暗思忖，福田这话似乎一语中的，但他绝不能容忍自家王牌被塑造成天煞孤星的形象，义无反顾地投下反对票。

所以，越野以及陵南众人一直对这个无解命题耿耿于怀，并且磨砺出了越来越灵敏的八卦神经，甚至在偶尔没有社团练习的闲暇时刻，在特定范围内设起了“仙道彰鹿死谁手”的秘密赌局，当然这个赌局的有效期限是长期有效，不然就算翻再多盘也永远都会因候选人全军覆没而被庄家通吃。

经过时间的洗礼与考验，关于“仙道彰鹿死谁手”的赢家候选人已经从一年级时具体的“XX”、“XXX”、“XXXX”逐渐模糊成“XX社团”、“XX班级”，“XX年级”，最后抽象集中在“翔阳高中”、“海南大附中”两大热门之间，大家都默契地对自家“陵南高中”放弃殷切期望，毕竟近水楼台在仙道彰面前似乎也就是空中楼阁，而只有福田一人力挺大冷门“湘北高校”。

在日后诡异的事态发展中，众人惊奇地发现赌局走向越来越有爆冷门的趋势，大家都暗暗佩服起福田的不可貌相。然而只有福田一人心知肚明，自己并非什么神机妙算，当初只是看好湘北那个担任球队经理的校花，虽然貌似脾气火爆、性格彪悍，但也大概只有这样的气势才有可能镇得住仙道那样的气场。可他万万没有预料到，随着全国大赛落下帷幕，湘北居然又半路杀出了另一匹黑马，给了他歪打正着的一记猛烈助攻。

说到这位歪打正着的助攻之人，正是此时此刻矗立在陵南校门口、却穿着格格不入的湘北校服、打着盹、吐着泡泡的流川枫。

据越野同学回忆，不知从什么时候开始，那个周围自带低气压的臭屁小子经常出现在陵南及其校园外围一带，而不争气的自家王牌明明最擅长偷懒，却每次都被他成功逮到沦为其“私人陪练”。这种情况自全国大赛结束以后愈演愈烈，最终演化成这样的日常画面——  
每逢周五放学，那位睡神就会雷打不动地出现在陵南校门口，“很不巧”地堵住了仙道一行人的必经之路，然后挥一挥衣袖带走了笑得一脸无辜的仙道彰，只留下目瞪口呆、一脸幽怨的众人。  
而后的周末，每每越野兴冲冲地打电话邀约仙道这位“精神领袖”出席“团队建设”集体活动，却十有八九听到那句“抱歉呐，已经被流川预约掉啦”。

长此以往，每周五的校门口那道“靓丽”的风景线，从一开始作为陵南队员们的集体怨念，最后演变成了他们津津乐道的节目，而湘北的流川枫，已然作为一匹强势黑马推进着赌局的走向，被越野等人戏称为“风雨无阻骑着白马（自行车）来接仙道的模范男友”。面对陵南众对流川枫的此般调侃，仙道总是笑而不语，流川则是浑然不觉。  
 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“学……学长！……流……流川枫、我又看到流川枫了！”一个瘦小的身影逆着楼梯口鱼贯而下的人流，跌跌撞撞地从二楼连滚带爬地冲上来。  
一秒前还在陷入遐思的越野被那个高分贝猛然惊醒。要问前方来者何人，除了人称“八卦小王子”的相田彦一，不作他想。  
“这个……我们都看到了，彦一。”发话的是池上，语调里有种故作平静之态。  
走廊上站着的四个人，神情不约而同地在一瞬间变得肃穆而庄重，与面无表情的福田保持高度一致。  
越野感到一阵胃痛。

是的，那个“在特定范围内”设立的秘密赌局，仍是属于男生小团体内部自娱自乐的秘密活动，仅限于团体成员间互相心领神会。除了刚正不阿、不屑与八卦为伍的队长鱼住，还会有一些必须被排除在外的特殊存在，譬如，这位人称“八卦小王子”的八卦界里的战斗机。  
开玩笑，要是让彦一知道了某个秘密，就等于全人类都知道了这个秘密，最可怕的不是曝光于全人类，而是全人类里包括了暴跳如雷的自家教练。

“快去记下来，彦一！流川枫肯定是来窃取我们球队机密的！”反应最快的是刚神游回来的越野。  
“真的吗？！我一定要好好观察！对了，池上学长，我就是来问你要上次你借走的笔记本的！”  
“……你记错了，彦一，昨天不是还给你了？是不是被你落在更衣室了，快去找找！”池上面不改色。  
“是啊，彦一，万一被流川枫捡到，你就倒大霉了！”植草在一旁煽风点火。  
老实人管平没敢插话。  
福田继续面无表情。  
“啊啊啊！是这样吗？我怎么想不起来了......这下怎么办啊？”单纯的彦一抓耳挠腮的，急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，“那学长我先走了！”还没说完，就化作一道烟向篮球馆方向奔去。

“为什么跑这么快啊……”管平表示不解。  
“是啊，不就是一个笔记本吗？这么紧张？”植草有点心虚，心想刚才是不是表演过头了。  
“那是因为——”看着彦一跑远，池上这才慢悠悠地从书包里掏出了一个小本，上面赫然写着“相田彦一的秘密笔记”，“如果被流川枫看到的话，真的会死人的……”  
越野的嘴角抽搐了一下，脸上写着“我就知道”几个大字。

此时此刻，坐在教室里啃着最后一片柠檬的仙道，在猝不及防地一连打了三个喷嚏之后，开始怀疑自己是不是感冒了，终于站起身往教室门口走去。  
走廊上人声鼎沸，他看到几位损友正站在那儿讨论得眉飞色舞。  
“大家都在呢？”  
“啊~~~仙道！你总算出来了！”越野双手叉腰，一脸看好戏的神情。  
“抱歉，让你们久等了吗？”  
“其实我们不要紧的，主要别让人家等太久啊，仙道。”越野挤眉弄眼的。  
“咳咳，是啊，仙道，人家作为模范也不容易啊。”池上压低了嗓门附和。  
植草和管平早已忍笑忍到内伤。  
只有福田一脸同情地看着仙道。  
“我说，就你们这么编排人家，人家流川知道吗？”仙道望着远处在校门口闭目养神的流川苦笑。  
大家你推我搡地走下教学楼，浩浩荡荡地向校门方向进发。

“本学长说句公道话，‘模范’可是褒义词啊！”  
“就是，就是，不是‘编排’，是‘赞誉’，懂吗？”  
“越野，有句话我早就想问了，你这么‘吹捧’他，难道流川……是你的赞助商吗？”  
“仙道彰！别以为自己口才好就想混淆视听、岔开话题了昂！”这群人当中最擅长总结和发表慷慨演说的，就数天天为王牌的浑水摸鱼而操碎了心的越野同学了，“你听好了——流川枫被誉为‘模范男友’可不是空穴来风，而是经过严格论证的！”  
仙道一时间瞪大了眼睛，池上频频点头表示同意，植草和管平一脸茫然表示“我也不懂”，福田若有所思。  
“模范理由之一:风雨无阻的守候。  
这我就不用多说了吧，我们全陵南的师生都可以作为目击证人。所谓善意第三方的人证——完备！  
模范理由之二:死心塌地的专情。  
证据嘛……啧啧~~~~”

越野接过池上及时递过来的“彦一秘密笔记”，翻到流川枫档案页。

“对向他表白的女生拒绝率为100%！（情报来源：流川枫亲卫队队长）；  
对暗恋他的女生凶神恶煞地说过‘你很烦’（情报来源：湘北赤木晴子的同班同学）；  
对提及‘仙道’的男性队友说‘仙道是我的’然后与之大打出手（情报来源：某湘北篮球队替补队员）；  
在学校里，上数学课时睡觉还说梦话，含含糊糊地喊的是‘仙道’，还流了一桌子口水（情报来源：流川枫的同桌）；  
在家里，流川枫卧室的墙上，本来被母亲贴着课表（提醒儿子不要逃课）的位置，被钉上了一张仙道放大的脸，旁边还画了个箭头写着‘目标！’（情报来源：流川宅的钟点工）。  
以上，所谓白纸黑字的物证——完备！”

植草和管平惊讶得合不拢嘴，彦一的情报网络已经如此强大，线人安插满敌方的各个角落，怪不得说，如果被流川枫看到的话，真的会死人的……  
一向处变不惊的仙道，似乎被强大的信息量与越野卓越的信息整合能力给震慑住了，竟然无言以对。  
管平呆呆地望着流川枫档案，总觉得哪里不对：“越野，你怎么不读彦一的批注哇？什么王牌的执念，不服输的王牌……”   
越野拍开管平指过来的手：“那些都不重要，我们需要的只是事实，不是彦一的个人观点！”真是的，他还没说完呢！

“模范理由之三:最后一点，无微不至的关怀！”

“什么？！”  
这个理由犹如平地一声雷，在仙道胸口炸开了。确定我们说的是同一个人吗？

“就在上个礼拜，有人亲眼看到了，流川枫把一盒粉色的爱心状的便当递给你，然后你笑的很开心，最后流川枫似乎还补了句：‘我会对你负责的’！仙道彰，这件事我都没好意思问你，直到今天我才忍不住说了。你现在还想否认吗？看到你们的那个人就是管平，我们自己人啊，而且是出了名的老实人，你不会认为他在瞎说吧？  
好了，所谓陪审团的意见——完备！”

上周？爱心便当？对我负责？  
仙道努力回想自己是不是患有暂时性失忆症，终于意识到那个沉痛的事实：  
上周五和流川两人打完球，流川从包里拿水喝的时候，发现里面被人塞进了一个粉色爱心状的便当盒，就随手递给仙道让他解决掉。仙道看到便当盒由内而外散发的“浓浓爱意”，忍不住偷笑。  
“怎么能把人家给你的爱心便当送人呢，流川同学？”  
“不知道谁的，不要就扔了。”  
“喂喂，等等——看上去很诱人啊~~这样真的没问题么？”  
流川递过来一记白眼。  
“我是说，看你这么冷漠无情的样子，万一人家早已由爱生恨......我就这么被莫名其妙地毒死了，怎么办？”  
“......那我会对你负责的。”  
“......”

“除了颜值等外在因素在此不一一赘述，以上三条理由的确坐实了流川氏‘模范男友’的称号。”

面对越野法官的结案陈词在他越来越慷慨激昂的情绪里画上句号，仙道已经没有力气来喊出“异议”来进行抗辩。

越野的此番演说其实同讲鬼故事有异曲同工之妙，说的人酣畅淋漓，听的人冷汗涔涔。越野只知道，把仙道堵得百口莫辩，是自己最畅快的事，还未意识到自己已经发挥过度了。  
“越野……”从刚才开始，池上等人就不停地给越野打手势，但是被他视若无睹。  
“你们干嘛——”  
越野一抬头，看到他口中的“模范男友”正赫然站在他面前，而且已然一副极度清醒的状态。  
 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

看到流川枫的一刹那，越野的舌头一下子打结了。

现场气氛急速冷场十秒钟。

十秒钟后，突然冒出了一个不和谐的声音——  
“越野，照你这么分析，赢走仙道的，不是应该非湘北莫属吗？”只有管平一个人还在状况外，越野刚才像唱诗班似的虔诚地捧着的笔记本不知什么时候已经落到了他的手里，管平埋着头仍沉浸在对秘密笔记的深入研究之中，“那你干嘛要下注翔阳呀？难不成……你更加看好翔阳那个……唔……”  
站在后面的池上一把捂住了管平的嘴。

此时此刻，仙道的内心是崩溃的。原来自己已经被队友卖了很久分了赃还不自知，就差没帮着他们一起数钱了。

越野意识到自己大难临头了，已经无暇顾及自家仙道在短短几秒钟内经历了怎样坎坷的心路历程，将注意力转移到火烧眉毛的那一边，他装作刚发现流川的样子:  
“啊！流川枫？好巧啊！怎么在这里碰到你了？”

流川安静地看着他，没有说话。心里想：这人是白痴吗？不是每个礼拜都碰到吗？

见流川没有互动的意思，越野只能自顾自继续：  
“哦对了！”装作突然间想起什么的样子，“你可别误会啊，刚才我说的‘流川氏’其实是一个和你同姓的同学，也是湘北的呢……哈、哈、哈，不知道你认识吗？”

“不认识。”

“哦哦哦……”越野点点头，呼出一口气，自觉有惊无险。心想着也只有单纯如流川枫者才会相信他的鬼话吧。至于仙道，不用担心了，这么久的交情，这么铁的哥们儿，肯定会原谅自己的。

仙道看着越野那张从一开始瞬息万变到最后暗暗窃喜的脸，在心里默默地叹了口气：越野啊越野，站在看上去纯良的流川面前，你怎么就智商下降了呢？这么干脆利落地回答了“不认识”，连睫毛都不带眨、白眼都不带翻、后脑勺都不带挠的，说明早就不是在状况外，而很可能已经醒着把那惊世骇俗的演讲都听了个遍吧？  
不过，流川对八卦的领悟能力到底能达到几年级水平呢？仙道对此倒是不敢恭维。正如台风眼实际上却是风平浪静的，作为长期被绯闻眷顾的话题中心人物流川枫同学，虽然拥趸无数，但自身却对任何粉红色的攻击都自带免疫。

而这次为什么连自己也会躺着中枪啊？  
刚才听着越野一本正经地胡说八道，居然有种“说的好有道理，我竟无言以对”的错觉，如果自己不是当事人的话，说不定早被带到沟里去了。

仙道想到这里，不动声色地瞄了眼流川，想捕捉出另一个当事人在冰山底下那隐秘的心理活动。

流川像是第一时间感受到了仙道的企图，对着他的方向翻了个白眼。

池上眼看之前紧张的气氛并未进一步升级为暴力冲突，一颗悬着的心也随之悠悠落地：“那个，仙道啊，我们还有事先走一步了啊……”  
什么都别说了，重要的是快点远离这个是非之地。那个赌局不知道仙道听懂了多少，他有预感，得罪仙道的话，可不像得罪流川那么好蒙混过关的。

众人也随之纷纷附和，装模作样地和仙道挥手道别，然后渐行渐远。

 

“喂喂，刚才流川是在向仙道抛媚眼吗？唔……”远处语不惊人死不休的管平，被另外四人愤怒地堵住了嘴。

仙道脸上隐隐透着笑意，有点带着自嘲的意味。  
他摸了摸鼻子，这个时候说点什么好？  
作为神奈川顶级控球后卫，眼观六路、耳听八方的习惯让仙道选择了敌不动、我不动的策略，在对方没有对此次“绯闻事件”表示出任何态度之前，静观其变，以不变而应万变。

“老规矩？老地方？”

“好。”

 

夕阳下的室外小球场，两个年轻男孩的身影在空旷的场地上相互追逐、跃动着。在比分你追我赶的激烈交缠中，只听得见篮球撞击地面的声响，远处的浪潮声，剧烈的心跳声，还有急促而沉重的喘息声。

流川发现今天自己打得格外疲惫。

“最近体能训练没有偷懒吧？流川。”

“大白痴！”只有你才会偷懒！  
这还不是要怪你？

仙道用了比平时多20%的精力来观察流川除了篮球动作外的举止神态，从而导致流川用了比平时多30%的精力来观察仙道偷瞄自己的每一个小动作。

“你……有心事？”流川灼灼的目光射向靠在篮球架下的对手。

“啊？只是稍微……有点在意呢……”

那个看上去经常不走心的仙道，居然破天荒也有了在意的事？一向诸事事不关己的流川，这回没办法保持沉默。  
“你很在意……他们说的？”

“他们？也不是啊……我在意的是，你是不是会在意那些……” 仙道饶有兴致地望着流川。好像在说：笨小孩，我知道你刚才都听到了。

“……”  
所以这就是你今天老莫名其妙看我的原因？

“流川，你是不是真的对我……额……对打败我有很深的执念？”

的确，从来都是把仙道作为执念的，自己虽然没举个高音喇叭大声宣布过，但如果真有人来问，自己也不会否认。  
但是，总觉得不想就这么轻易地回答他，难得他这么在意一件事，还说什么“稍微”，明明连说话都不利索了，而且这件事的关键居然掌握在自己手里，流川一时间感觉像手握了仙道彰的生杀大权。外表平静、内心汹涌的流川同学，盘算着如何好好珍惜这个欺负仙道的机会。  
“我现在，拒绝回答。”

“……”

“下次告诉你。”

“呵呵……”

 

当天，刚回到家的流川，想做的第一件事就是把那个钟点工开除。

凌晨一点半，流川仰卧在床上，对着天花板眨巴着黑亮的眼睛。全世界都不知道，睡神流川枫居然在某一个晚上失眠了。  
他开始努力闭上眼数篮球，一只篮球、两只篮球、三只篮球……突然脑海里浮现出一只手将篮球一掌拍开，后面露出一张笑得很欠抽的脸。  
他坐在海岸边愣神发呆的样子，他讲完冷笑话后偷瞄自己反应的样子，他难得生气时假装平静的样子，他对自己勾勾手指时挑衅的样子，他在球场上力挽狂澜的样子……  
那些不同的影子在眼前飞来飞去挥之不去。流川把脑袋蒙进被子里。

凌晨两点半，流川从床上爬起来，气呼呼地往墙上贴着的照片上用铅笔打了个大叉。  
十分钟后，又重新爬起来，用橡皮把叉叉擦掉。

流川有点生气，明明是想欺负仙道的，怎么失眠的会是自己？！

后来皇天不负有心人，他终于睡着了。

“流川，你是不是真的对我有很深的执念？”梦里的仙道好像说的和之前不太一样。  
“还用问吗？！大笨蛋！”他在梦里回答。

第二天早上，被妈妈打发出门去打酱油的流川，撞见了住在附近出门闲逛的三井。  
“哟，流川！化的这是熊猫妆呢？够前卫啊~~”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

又到了一周一度的礼拜五下午——那个对许多高中生来说翘首以盼的时刻，虽然每个人期盼的原因会有些许不同。

就比如那湘北的樱木花道，此时正坐在教室里挠着红脑壳眼神呆滞地望着黑板流口水，当然他的眼睛已经看不到黑板上任何一个字了，只能看到可爱的晴子同学站在校门口朝他这个天才微笑招手的画面。  
是的，据天才“一不小心”地对每一个路过一年七班的人透露，今天，赤木晴子将会为可能再获“满堂红”的他进行一次充满爱心的补习。“像上次一样临时抱佛脚可是不行的哟，樱木君，我们要在平时就做好积极的准备。”晴子昨天温柔的话语言犹在耳，当时的樱木在一旁双目失焦，点头如捣蒜。  
当然那些不幸经过一年七班门口的人是不包括那个可恶的流川枫的，所以天才也没忘在课间“顺便路过”一下一年十班的后门，把这个可喜可贺的消息显摆给那个已经被天才踩在脚底下的“情敌”。一秒钟后从里面飞出来一把午餐用的叉子。  
流川枫的同桌吓得从座位上跳了起来，他很庆幸今天流川枫午餐吃的不是牛排，不然飞出去的凶器很可能造成流血事件。

“死狐狸！就知道你在嫉妒本天才！你有本事用暗器，你有本事单挑啊！”好在门外的那位物理防御值也不容小觑。

但是正如天才所预料的，被挑衅的对方如缩头乌龟似的完全不应战。

在礼拜一的社团练习上，樱木曾经听到三井坏笑着对流川说了句：“哟，流川，今天怎么没看到你的熊猫妆？”  
什么熊猫装？！天才樱木花道虽然不太清楚“熊猫装”的具体定义，但动一动聪明的脑袋瓜联想一下——那只死人脸的狐狸居然裹成胖乎乎、傻呆呆的熊猫的样子？！——他一定是为了打败本天才，不择手段地去练了什么邪功导致走火入魔、精神失常了！这样说的话，晴子小姐怎么还会继续被一个弱智所迷惑？嘿嘿！果不其然，整整一个礼拜，流川枫面对樱木花道的百般挑衅都表现得兴趣缺缺、无动于衷，完全不正常。樱木暗自偷笑，看来日后无论在情场还是球场，那个流川枫都不足为惧。

礼拜五下午确实是许多同学翘首以盼的时刻，这些同学中感受最强烈的要数那位流川枫的同桌了，这些天他深深感受到来自流川枫身上的腾腾杀气，五天来对方破天荒地没在任何一节课上睡觉，有一次居然还眼神清亮、口齿清晰的叫出了自己的名字！这是怎么回事呀？？？每天坐在教室里那种胆战心惊、如坐针毡的感觉，让他有随时可能被暗杀的预感。  
终于熬到了礼拜五，直到对方在放学铃响后，抄起运动包，一语不发地离开了教室，他这才敢大声喘气——还是趁着周末去神社里求个平安符的好。

 

此时此刻的流川已经跨上单车，一路沿着蔚蓝的湘南海岸线疾驶而去，墨黑的发丝扬起在额头，阳光从树叶间的罅隙里漏下来打在脸上，心情也随之忽明忽暗。

今天那个白痴又在自己教室门口喋喋不休地炫耀有人要帮他补习功课，仿佛七门不及格是件很辉煌的事情。  
想到这里，流川嘟了嘟嘴，忘记了自己也曾经有过四盏大红灯笼高高挂的“辉煌”历史。  
不就是有人帮忙补习嘛？有什么了不起的？！  
突然就想起那个时候的事情——

流川曾经去过仙道家一次。  
那是个周六上午，他们刚准备一对一的时候，天空中就开始阴云密布、妖风阵阵，于是两人决定去附近仙道的公寓等待阵雨过去。  
流川的运动包总是鼓鼓的，除了那只硕大的篮球外，总会有一些莫名其妙的东西掉出来——比如，每个礼拜从学校里带回来又原封不动带回去的作业本。  
为什么不放进书包里？因为，带两个包，麻烦！  
“流川，你连作业本都带来啦？”仙道有点诧异，原来流川枫这么热爱学习啊？居然把作业本随身携带。彦一的情报好像不太准嘛~~如果彦一当时能听到仙道的心理活动，一定会大喊冤枉。  
“可是为什么都是一片空白……”仙道似乎渐渐发现了真相。  
“不会写……”流川眨巴着眼睛，他对老师也是这么诚实地回答的。  
“……”  
然后那天仙道也不知道为什么，连自己的作业本都懒得涂的人，却摆出一副热心学长的样子乐此不疲地给一年级小鬼讲解了整整一个小时。  
“仙道，我的眼睛好干涩。”为什么他什么都懂的样子……  
“啊，你等等……”仙道从抽屉里翻出了一瓶眼药水,递过去。  
“？”仗着自己双眼视力都是5.2的流川，还从来没有主动自发地滴过眼药水。  
看着流川呆呆的样子，了然的仙道笑眯眯地一手托起流川的后脑勺，把脸凑近了流川眼前，神情专注地摆弄起那个小瓶子。  
仙道离得太近了吧，望着仙道一脸专注的表情，流川觉得有点呼吸困难。  
“乖，睁大眼睛看这个小瓶子。”这小鬼在东张西望什么呀？  
“……”  
总之，那天仙道给自己滴完眼药水以后，自己也说不清是什么原因，总觉得胸口有点堵、呼吸不太顺畅，就提前回家了。回家以后，那种不适感也随之消失，流川也就很快忘了那天的事情。  
那天以后，仙道也再没有提起过关于补习的话题。  
直到上周日，接到了仙道的电话——  
“喂。”  
“流川？我是仙道。”  
“！”  
“昨天都没出来打球啊，你该不会是在补作业吧？”  
“白痴……”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用……”  
是的，有人帮忙补习没什么了不起的，又不是没人帮流川补习，只是被他断然拒绝了而已。那时候流川想的是，自己的熊猫眼绝对不能让仙道看到。  
为了以防万一，后来的一个礼拜，他白天牺牲了上课睡觉的时间努力保持着清醒，晚上回到家以后终于成功摆脱了失眠的困扰。

“流川，执念太深的话，是会走火入魔的。”上周五仙道说的最后一句话言犹在耳。  
哼，今天就跟你做个了结吧。  
 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

流川骑过小球场的时候，发现仙道已经等在了那里。

再见仙道的第一句话，流川说的是：  
“我会赢。”

仙道笑得很无奈。心里想，他这句话每个礼拜都说一遍吧？看来这小子根本不记得上个礼拜的事情了。

篮球在空中划过一道优美的弧线。

这一次的对决，流川拿到了他心心念念满意的比分。可是仙道总觉得流川有点不对劲，像在生闷气。  
“我走了。”  
“啊……”仙道望着流川孑然的背影。

流川走到一半，突然又气鼓鼓地折了回来。  
“仙道，难道你觉得我赢不了？”

仙道一脸诧异：“你今天刚不是赢了我吗？”

“我说那个赌局，白痴！”

仙道恍然大悟，有点小高兴，但又转念一想，那个著名的阿米巴原虫想的应该是另外一层意思吧：  
“这样啊，流川，但其实他们指的不是打篮球啦……”

“我知道，白痴!”  
流川好像从来没有骂过自己这么多句“白痴”。  
仙道看见流川低着头，似乎有点不太敢直视自己。

仙道记得有一次在家里帮流川滴了眼药水，他也是这样反应有点奇怪，后来还匆匆离开了，那时候觉得可能是自己帮忙补习功课说教得太多把人家给吓跑了，后来就再敢没提过补课的事情。

“原来……是真的啊……”仙道开始发呆。

越野曾经笑着说：“仙道，你的品味一向很‘独特’。比如爱好钓鱼，比如喜欢酸的发苦的柠檬。”  
仙道对此倒是没有异议。他享受自己保持小众的品味。就算别人不能感同身受，也丝毫不能减弱他对这些“特别”嗜好的热爱。反而让他觉得更加有趣。

所以，当这几天，队友的玩笑让自己重新思考起与流川之间的关系，而他震惊地发现自己的品味竟然可能、也许、大概和一大波人保持高度一致时，一开始是拒绝的、乃至于不愿意承认的。

是的，那“一大波人”具象化就是指一群叽叽喳喳的疯狂女孩子。  
而这“大众化的品味”指的就是仙道彰觉得那些女孩子眼中的男神般存在的流川枫同学对自己而言居然也有一种特别的……额……吸引力。

但是周六没有如往常接到流川约球的电话，让一向安然自得的仙道总觉得心里缺了一块什么，他终于被迫承认在意流川也不是什么丢脸的事。于是他在还没想好任何借口的时候，就已经把号码拨了出去。

柠檬加上薄荷会不会是绝配啊？

 

流川抬头看见仙道陷入沉思的样子。  
那个时常笑着的人，是决定用沉默代替给自己的回答么？  
流川心里闷闷的。

就在决定转身离开的时候，被仙道拽住了手臂，一个回身，圈进了怀里。  
仙道的气息吐在耳边：  
“这局连你都不赢的话，恐怕这世界上就没人能赢了。”

正巧越野一行人说说笑笑地走过，远远看见仙流二人伫在那个小球场。  
“仙道这小子，今天一下课就不见了！原来是——”  
越野刚要笑着向仙道的方向打招呼，突然看见画风一变，众人在瞬间石化，惊得下巴掉了一地。毕竟在纯洁的陵南队员的眼中，八卦与真相犹如赤道与北极的关系，有着天差地别。

还好，他们远距离观赏的是无声电影，要是听到一向超然物外的仙道刚才吐出了百年不遇的高段数情话，说不定直接就晕了。

福田第一个恢复冷静：“不好意思兄弟们，我赢了。该清算了。”  
越野一脸幽怨地瞥了瞥福田：“容我平复下伤口，你该理解嫁王牌的心情，此时谈钱多伤感情……”在这短短的几分钟内，他在重新刷新了一遍世界观后，心里早就把仙道骂了个狗血淋头，平时神神秘秘也就算了，这种原则性问题居然一点都不透露给他，害他没时间改注倒戈！

“感觉是在我们的‘祝福’下，顺理成章地在一起了……”植草说出了其他人的微妙感受。

神出鬼没的彦一不知从哪里冒出来：“学长，你们那么激动在看啥呀？！”他那敏锐的新闻嗅觉让他的双眼放射出炯炯的光芒。

池上一个大掌拍在他眼前，挡着彦一的小脸：“走了走了，别看，少儿不宜。”

“我…..”管平刚想发表下感想。  
“别说话！”就被四个声音异口同声地扼杀在摇篮里。

窝在仙道怀里的流川，远远看着走在最后一个的越野离去的背影，露出了一个不易察觉的笑：哼，居然敢小看我，输光了吧？让你还敢再投翔阳！

故事的最后，流川和福田，到底谁成了谁的助攻，这是个值得深思的问题。

而忿忿不平的越野同学已经开始酝酿起下一局：  
要么就赌仙道和进攻之鬼的攻受问题？这次铁定要扳回一局！

 

但真的能如我们的越野同学所愿吗？“嫁王牌”和“进攻之鬼”无一不暗示着他潜意识的选票倾向，小看自家王牌可是要吃苦头的噢。

 

-End-

2016.6.20

完结这篇抽风之作的时候，又是深夜。祝我爱的他们，和爱他们的你们，晚安 ^_^


End file.
